


Gifts

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake worries that JJ keeps buying him gifts because he’s ashamed to be seen out with him.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Drake, Learning that gifts are not a judgement about what he has/wears now,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“I got you something,” JJ says eagerly, holding out a box to Drake. It’s from one of the city’s better men’s wear stores, and Drake’s almost afraid to open it. Whatever it is probably cost way more than Drake could ever afford, and JJ keeps doing this, showering him with gifts, making Drake feel awkward that he can’t reciprocate in kind.

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate JJ’s generosity, and he knows his boyfriend’s family are well enough off that strictly speaking, JJ doesn’t need to work, but it worries him all the same. Is JJ ashamed to be seen with him because of the way he dresses? Is that why he keeps buying him all these expensive clothes?

“Aren’t you going to open it?” JJ is almost bouncing on the spot.

“Of course.” Drake sets the box down and lifts the lid on a cashmere sweater in a lovely shade of deep red.

“I was buying myself a couple and they’re so lovely and warm I simply couldn’t resist getting one for you as well. This colour will really look good on you.”

“Thank you, JJ, it’s gorgeous; much too nice for work. You really don’t have to keep buying me gifts though.”

“I know I don’t, but I want to. It just doesn’t seem fair that I have so many nice things and you don’t, but I can afford to treat you so I do. You deserve to have nice things because you make me so happy and I want you to be happy too.”

“I am happy, JJ. I’ve got you and that’s enough to make me happier than I’ve been in… as long as I can remember. I just worry sometimes that I’m not good enough for you.”

“Why would you think that?” JJ looks honestly shocked that such a thought could ever even cross Drake’s mind.

“Well, look at you, always done up in the latest fashions, looking like you just stepped out of one of those glossy magazines, and here I am, in off the rack suits and last decade’s styles…”

“Oh hush, Drakey! As if I cared about any of that! Really I shouldn’t wear the things I do for work, they just get ruined; you’re far more sensible. I suppose I just get scared that if I don’t dress up people won’t notice me or take me seriously. I mean I barely scraped through the height requirement to be a cop, so I have to make myself noticeable somehow.”

“Then the clothes…”

“Are because I want to show you how special you are to me, and nothing says that better than a snuggly sweater. I love you just the way you are, but that shouldn’t mean I can’t give you gifts, should it?”

“I guess not.”

“Good. I thought maybe we could wear our new sweaters tonight and snuggle in front of the TV.”

Drake grinned; JJ’s enthusiasm was always so infectious. “Sounds perfect.”

The End


End file.
